


Autumn Days

by bastiankurts (orphan_account)



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-14
Updated: 2013-12-14
Packaged: 2018-01-04 15:26:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1082649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/bastiankurts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Having woken up early one morning, Kurt decides to spend a little bit of quiet time alone in order to loose himself in his own thoughts. That is, until Sebastian wakes up and decides to join him in their living room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Autumn Days

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on tumblr, however I'm posting it here for archiving purposes. This little drabble originally began just over a year ago as an exercise I set for myself to help with writers block. But then I found the document again on my laptop and decided to brush it up and give it a proper ending point. Hopefully, it'll give some of you a smile like it did for me when writing it.

Kurt loved autumn.

It was his favourite season. The weather wasn’t too hot that you sat around not knowing what to do with yourself, nor was it too cold that all a person wants to do is stay indoors all day, or fight with the heating to resist having to sit in what would otherwise be a freezing cold apartment. 

No, autumn didn’t bring any of those troubles with it. Instead autumn was pleasant. The weather always changed just enough during that particular time of year for Kurt to decide to dig out and wear those warmer clothes of his; old sweaters that were soft, familiar and comfortable to him. His beloved scarf collection could finally be used to it’s full advantage once more, old favourites that would have been pushed away to the back of his closet until the heat of the summertime had passed by them once again seeing the light of day.

Instead of troubles autumn brought colour in it’s stride. Long walks in the park on those afternoons where work and other life commitments didn’t matter could be taken, and on those walks one could take notice of the way that the leaves on the trees had changed in colour. Instead of greens they would be varied in their shades of gold’s, browns and reds, occasionally falling from the tree branches that they had been previously clinging onto to instead dance lightly in the wind, before finally settling upon the ground and creating little piles that would crunch whenever someone stepped on them. 

Autumn meant that one could sit upon a bench in that same park and read a book, just taking a moment to retreat away from the hectic life of the city that forever lived on outside the park gates, a cool breeze passing by every now and then, making one feel somewhat refreshed by sitting in the open atmosphere.

Those were some of the things that Kurt loved the most about autumn. 

Kurt couldn’t help but look out of the window from where he was sitting. It was early morning, and although he had no reason to be up at such an hour Kurt had decided to settle down with a cup of coffee he had made, contently watching the way that the leaves fell frown one of the trees outside every now and again. The tree was large, one of the types that were old, and that had stood in its position for a great many years. It was also one that Kurt had grown to love quickly when he had first spotted it. Quite often when left by himself with his own thoughts did Kurt look out the same window, watching absentmindedly at the tree whenever he just wanted to disconnect from the rest of the world.

Kurt’s current train of thoughts revolved around that of the plans that lay before him. In little over a week’s time it would be thanksgiving, and the plan was to return back to Lima for a few days to visit the family he had that still lived there. It had been much too long since he had last seen his father face to face, as well as since he had last seen his stepmother, Carole also, and he honestly missed spending time with the both of them.

As he continued to watch the leaves fall from the tree standing outside, Kurt let his thoughts wander onto what it would be like to finally return back to the old family house that he had spent the last few years of his High School life growing up in. He could imagine easily the way his fathers face would likely brighten when he opened the door only to reveal his son standing on the other side, and the way that the house would fill with the smell of a slow cooking turkey throughout Thanksgiving morning in a most familiar and welcoming way. He thought of Finn, who would also be visiting along with his latest girlfriend – yet another of which Finn had grown so convinced was  _‘the one’_  after only being together less than months – and of the way the rest of the family would try to get to know her slightly better themselves. 

And then Kurt tried to picture his families reactions to the news that he had to share, unable to stop himself from grinning ever so slightly as he slowly moved his free hand to also wrap around the coffee cup he was holding, his fingers lightly brushing against the small, silver band that sat gracefully upon his ring finger.

It had been almost a week since Sebastian had asked Kurt to marry him, yet Kurt still felt as if he were floating upon the clouds whenever he thought about it. Few people knew of the engagement so far, in fact it was only Sebastian’s immediate family that were aware. Both Kurt and Sebastian had agreed to inform their families first, yet with the holidays just around the corner Kurt had wanted to wait to tell his own until they were visiting them. It had proven difficult to hold the secret with the urge to shout it out loud for everyone to know buried deep inside of him, yet Kurt knew that seeing the surprise and elation upon his fathers face in person would be worth the waiting for.

Lost in his own thoughts and contentment, Kurt was not aware of the exact moment when he was no longer alone in the room. Nor did he hear the sounds of any movement or footsteps either. So when he felt a warm and familiar set of arms wrap around his shoulders somewhat awkwardly from where he was sitting it managed to surprise him at first. He soon realised what had happened though, and once he did he relaxed into the embrace whilst the other person moved to bury their face slightly into the side of his neck.

“You’re up early,” Kurt finally said, breaking the peaceful quietness that had previously been present between the two of them. The other person let out a muffled ‘hmm’ing sound in response, before shifting the position of their head ever so slightly, causing Kurt to tilt his own and exposing more of his neck in the process.

“You weren’t there when I woke up,” came the reply, voice revealing evidently to Kurt that the other was still half asleep. He let out a small huff of laughter, rolling his eyes fondly.

“I was going to come back eventually Bas, you could have stayed in bed.” 

Sebastian hummed in response once more, moving slightly so that he could press a kiss against the exposed skin of Kurt’s neck. He didn’t move away once he had done so, instead letting his brow crease in a way that was a mixture between the current sleepiness he was feeling and his confusion.

“Why are you awake so early in the morning anyway?” Sebastian asked, raising his head then so that his words weren’t muffled and that Kurt was able to hear him better.

“Couldn’t get back to sleep,” Kurt replied simply, giving Sebastian a small smile. With one hand he gently raised the cup he was holding, causing Sebastian to glance at it whilst he continued. 

“I thought I’d make myself some coffee and sit out here for a while before coming back to bed.”

At Kurt’s words Sebastian let out a small, quiet laugh, turning his attention away from the coffee cup to instead focus on Kurt, watching him with a curious yet amused expression.

“I very much doubt that you’ll be able to go back to sleep after drinking coffee,” He pointed out. Kurt however responded by giving a small shrug of one shoulder, tilting his head once again so that he could face Sebastian better. 

“Maybe I was considering surprising you with breakfast in bed too,” Kurt said, the corner of his lips attempting to quirk upwards slightly into a smile. Kurt noticed the way that his words managed to strike an interest with Sebastian. He saw the little flash of light in his eyes that flickered quickly, almost waking him up a bit before Sebastian had ducked his head down, burying it into Kurt’s neck once more. 

“Oh yeah?” Sebastian asked, his tone teasing. From against his skin Kurt could feel the way that Sebastian’s lips were stretching into a grin, causing the smile of his own that he was holding back to continue to grow. 

“I knew that there was a reason why I decided to propose to you.”

“Oh?” Kurt asked in return. “And I suppose that reason just so happened to be because of my cooking skills?” 

“Naturally,” Sebastian replied. He moved his head again then, letting his lips slowly trail up Kurt’s neck, tickling and brushing against the skin.

“What other reason would there be?”

“You know, maybe I should change my mind on that decision to cook breakfast,” Kurt answered, attempting to sit up a little straighter from the position he was seated in. The action did not go unnoticed to Sebastian, whose first response was to laugh as he pulled away from Kurt ever so slightly. 

“You don’t want to do that though. Not really. Besides,” Sebastian paused with his words for a moment, instead unlinking one of his arms that had previously been wrapped around Kurt. Slowly he reached his hand downwards, until he finally met where Kurt’s were cradling his coffee cup. 

“I’m kind of looking forward to a future filled with breakfast’s in bed with you. It’s good for us both to share that responsibility between us, don’t you think?”

Kurt didn’t answer Sebastian’s question right away, his attention instead focused on watching Sebastian continue to play with his engagement ring. He relaxed once more, letting out a slightly dramatic sigh before letting his lips turn upwards into a small smile, his heart having given a small leap at what Sebastian had said and the meaning that was behind his words.

“Well,” He began, using a tone of fake thoughtfulness with his own words. “I suppose that you  _did_  make me breakfast the other day when I was rushed with work, so I guess I  _should_  really return the favour…”

“I’m glad that you see where it is I’m coming from,” Sebastian replied, grinning against the skin of Kurt’s neck once more.

“Only because you decided to play dirty and pull the engagement card out on me,” Kurt said, chuckling slightly as Sebastian pressed another kiss to his neck. “I can’t wait until we get to tell my family by the way. It feels like we’ve been keeping the secret for so long.”

“It’s just for a few more days,” said Sebastian, hooking his chin over Kurt’s shoulder. “A few more days and then everyone will know. Your family, our friends – it really will be the biggest gossip for them all to obsess over for the rest of the year. I can hear them all now;  _‘did you hear about Kurt and Sebastian? Stuck with one another till death do they part.’_ ”

“Don’t you mean stuck with one another until we can no longer control whose cooking for whom via what will be our future breakfast router?” Kurt joked, causing Sebastian to laugh as he moved his arm from where it had previously been resting to instead wrap around Kurt’s middle.

“Nah. I might decide to keep you around even when that blows over.”

Kurt tilted his head then, meeting Sebastian’s gaze that was already on him. Despite the teasing nature of the words that were shared between them, Kurt saw that reflected in Sebastian’s still somewhat sleepy expression there were the little tell-tell hints of things that simply could not be put into words. His eyes were soft and loving in a way that Kurt knew Sebastian reserved only for him, and Kurt also knew that his own expression was probably that of a mirror image to Sebastian’s, one that reflected back all of that love and adoration in response, showing how it was that he felt from deep within his very soul.

Both he and Sebastian shared a smile at one another for a long moment, words unspoken between them, until they eventually both turned to look away. Their gazes turned to that of the window once again, watching the tree from before stand tall outside, slowly shedding the odd leaf every now and again. In that moment, with the beautiful, warm view that was before him and the arms of the man that he loved wrapped around him, Kurt was truly able to say that he felt safe and secure. In a way, he wished that he could hold the moment still in time, bottle it up so that he could always remember it.

But then they had forever together now, and every autumn season that would pass over the years, so Kurt wouldn’t have to resort to trying to remember the moment.

Because they would always be able to live it instead.


End file.
